64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Randolph the Raccoon
Randolph the Raccoon is a raccoon and a mushroom harvester. He is best friends with Beverley the Beaver and Melanie the Moose. Physical Appearance Randolph has a striped tail (in zebra pattern) and two raccoon eyes. He never loses these eyes in the day. Personality Randolph is usually a very busy raccoon. He is very protective of his farm of mushrooms. He enjoys spending his time on his farm of mushrooms to win for the contest. He is usually very helpful to the forest animals. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Melanie the Moose (first appearance) * The Story of Beverley the Beaver Season 2 * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present Season 3 * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever Season 4 * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz Gallery Animation Ep 21 22.jpg Ep 21 23.jpg Ep 21 24.jpg Ep 21 43.jpg Ep 21 45.jpg Ep 21 48.jpg Ep 21 50.jpg Ep 21 52.jpg Ep 21 64.jpg Ep 21 65.jpg Ep 22 12.jpg Ep 22 18.jpg Ep 22 23.jpg Ep 22 24.jpg Ep 22 25.jpg Ep 22 26.jpg Ep 22 33.jpg Ep 22 35.jpg Ep 22 37.jpg Ep 22 38.jpg Ep 22 41.jpg Ep 22 42.jpg Ep 22 62.jpg Ep 22 65.jpg Ep 22 68.jpg Ep 46 13.jpg Ep 46 14.jpg Ep 46 28.jpg Ep 46 31.jpg Ep 46 34.jpg Ep 46 35.jpg Ep 46 38.jpg Ep 46 41.jpg Ep 46 42.jpg Ep 46 43.jpg Ep 46 44.jpg Ep 46 47.jpg Ep 46 48.jpg Ep 46 54.jpg Ep 46 56.jpg Ep 46 57.jpg Ep 46 58.jpg Ep 46 59.jpg Ep 46 63.jpg Ep 46 64.jpg Ep 46 67.jpg Ep 46 72.jpg Ep 46 73.jpg Ep 46 79.jpg Ep 46 81.jpg Ep 46 82.jpg Ep 46 84.jpg Ep 46 87.jpg Ep 46 91.jpg Ep 46 99.jpg Ep 46 101.jpg Ep 46 105.jpg Ep 46 108.jpg Ep 46 109.jpg Ep 46 110.jpg Ep 47 13.jpg Ep 47 14.jpg Ep 47 15.jpg Ep 47 16.jpg Ep 47 17.jpg Ep 47 18.jpg Ep 47 19.jpg Ep 47 20.jpg Ep 47 21.jpg Ep 47 34.jpg|Randolph in covered by Melanie. Ep 47 35.jpg Ep 47 41.jpg Ep 47 42.jpg Ep 47 44.jpg Ep 47 47.jpg Ep 47 48.jpg Ep 47 49.jpg Ep 47 50.jpg Ep 47 51.jpg Ep 47 53.jpg Ep 47 54.jpg Ep 47 59.jpg Ep 47 64.jpg Ep 47 65.jpg Ep 47 66.jpg|Randolph is covered by Melanie when snowboarding. Ep 47 76.jpg Ep 47 77.jpg Ep 47 78.jpg Ep 64 33.jpg Ep 64 37.jpg Ep 64 38.jpg Ep 64 39.jpg Ep 64 40.jpg Ep 64 41.jpg Ep 64 42.jpg Ep 64 43.jpg Ep 64 44.jpg Ep 64 45.jpg Ep 64 50.jpg Ep 64 51.jpg Ep 64 54.jpg Ep 64 55.jpg Ep 64 56.jpg Ep 64 57.jpg Ep 64 59.jpg Ep 64 60.jpg Ep 64 62.jpg Ep 64 63.jpg Ep 64 64.jpg Ep 64 65.jpg Ep 64 66.jpg Ep 64 68.jpg Ep 64 70.jpg Ep 82 31.jpg|Randolph giving Alfie and Charlie life vests who are getting ready for their canoe voyage. Trivia * He, along with Beverley and Barbara's parents, are the only characters that are given American accents in the English version (not counting the American edit by Lobster Films). * Randolph is usually up all day. Unlike Randolph, the raccoon is a nocturnal animal. * Randolph is never seen walking on all fours. The same thing is shared with Beverley. * Despite sleeping during the night, a raccoon sleeps during the day in real life. This happens in Episode 89. * In his first appearance, Randolph and the other animals were harsh at Melanie for being clumsy. Randolph is not counted as a villain. Instead, Randolph is counted as an anti-hero. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of North America Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Raccoons